Fuel cells are especially envisaged as an energy source for future mass-produced motor vehicles. A fuel cell is an electrochemical device that converts chemical energy directly into electrical energy. A fuel cell comprises a stack of several cells in series. Each cell generates voltage of the order of 1 Volt and their stacking enables the generation of a power supply voltage of a higher level, for example of the order of 100 volts.